twilights apple party
by Sweetspeak
Summary: My first fabric rate fairly
1. Chapter 1

hi** guys sweets here this is a first for me so judge fairly ok cuz iI'm kinda VERY nervous****its a lemon just in case you didn't know **

one evening after twilight finished her book about the life of star swirl the bearded she put down the book and tryed to go to sleep but after an hour of tossing and turning in bed she finally gave up and went into her library to find a book on sleeping spells but in her tiredness she tripped over spike with a loud thud spike however had just fallen asleep "owwww twilight that hurt" said a grumpy but visibly sleepy dragon, twilight had stood up by then "oh I'm so sorry spike I just cant fall asleep " "yeah I guessed that" spiked quickly pulled the covers back over him, twilight teleported to the library to avoid situations like that. After 20 minutes of searching she couldn't find anything so she thought that a walk might help, after making sure spike was asleep she headed out to walk around ponyville for a while, after getting to apple acres she was so tired that she almost collapsed but lucky for twilight big Mac was there after returning home from a late delivery managed to catch her before she fell and possibly hurt herself "m'ss sparkle are you ok m'ss sparkle" he's said as load as he could but not to loud as it'd wake the apples at home but to avail he got no answer "oh no m'ss sparkle your not hurt are y-" he was cut off by a loud snore that startled him but he soon realised that it came from the unconscious purple Unicode in his arms "oh thank celestia she's ok cmon m'ss sparkle let's get you inside. **ok guys thanks for reading so far next time things get jucie **


	2. Chapter 2

**things get so lemony so here ya go**

after getting twilight inside he put her on a bale of hay the he normal sleeps on after a hard days apple bucking "h-huh w-where am I " she hears hoove steps behind her as they get closer she's leaps of the hay with her horn cover in her magical aura she sees big Mac there looking terrified " WOAH WOAH m'ss sparkle easy its me big macintosh" "big Mac? what are you doing here as a mateer of fact what am I doing here" "I just came back from my delivery to manehatten and you were falling over so I caught you before anything happend " twilight blushed a little at this for the thought of her being rescued by big Mac made her feel warm "ahll go get some Blankets wait right here m'ss sparkle" twilight just watched him go not being able to take her eyes off him "wow he's a handsome stallion " twilight mentally slapped herself " NO NO NO BAD PONY BAD that's Applejacks brother I can't think off him like that " twilig nearly jumped out of her skin as he came back into the barn " hey m'ss sparkle I got the blanke- uhh m'ss sparkle are you all right your cheeks are kinda of red" twilight blushed furiously as he went over and lifted his fore hoof to feel her temperature as he did this his twilight got a whiff of his sweat that smelt like apples as he'd ran to the house to get the blankets "don't worry big Mac I'm fine oh and call me twilight ok" she said with a radiating smile " ok m'ss- ah mean twilight" noticing her smile he gulped a little in anticipation of something to happen, twilight noticed this and got closer to him to give him a hug "thanks big mac " she said as she pulled him closer "n-no problem t-twilight anything for you" they both froze as they realised what he'd said big Mac was blushing like an apple and his eyes went wide with fear but twilight just looked at him and smiled " uh uh uh ah ah didn't mean it twilight" he choked "oh y-you didn't" the purple unicorn looking dissapointed "w- well ah did mean it but ah ah ah dont know what ta say " twilight saying nothing"its just tht the way aj speaks of you the fact that your kind' sweet and funny ah just had ta say sumth-mmhpf" big mac was cut off by twilight as she had planted a perfect kiss on the stallions moist lips" m'ss sparkl- ah mean twilight ah didnt know you felt like tha-" big mac getting cut off again as she planted a more forceful kiss on him again the force of which took the scarlet stallion by surprise the young mares tounge begged entry for the big horses sweet apple flavoured thick tounge big mac was more than happy to ablige the scent of his breath and taste of his mouth dove the purple made wild "mmmmmmm you taste good big guy" as she said this she somehow managed to the the clearly larger stallion on his back and before he could react she straddled him and unbeknownst to her she had grinded of the colts larger than average member causing him to groan " oh so you like it on the bottom do you? She said in a sultry voice as she realise what had caused him to groan which wasn't hard by the way because it was throbbing s hard that each time she moved it throbbed as she ground hard on the large member they both began to moan turning each other on more and more with each small movement after about time minutes of this which seemed like hours she got up and repositioned herself so her full mare hood was just millimetres away from the stallions face" well big boy what're ya waiting for reward me and I'll reward you" he needed no more incentive then that as he thrust as much of his tounge into the horny mare in front of him as possible causing her to yelp and then scream in ecstasy of the sudden intrusion of his long toung "ahhhh big Mac don't stop that feels so good" as he felt her inner walls clutch at his tounge "ahhh b-big m-mac I'm gonna, I'm gonna ahhhhhh! " she screamed at the top of her lungs as the orgasm shook her body like an apple tree in apple bucking season all of her new juices landed right on his tounge making his member spring to life at the newfound taste that could rival zap apple jam filled his mouth "wow your good at that " she said trying to catch her breath "now let ME show you a thing or two"big Mac felt a warmth spreading through his crotch as this happened he could feel every little bump on her tounge and each time she nipped his tip with her sloppy tounge it sent a wave of energy through his entire body causing him to grunt loudly "I hope your enjoying this as much as I am" big mac not getting a word in as usual she forced as much as she could of him down her throat as possible "aaahhhhhh fffuuuccckkk! I'm cumming twilight I'm cumming!"as she also screamed at the top of his lungs he came down her throat load after load she swallowed until she couldnt swallow anymore and the last couple of shots landed on her muzzle and tounge "mmmmm so tasty " she said as she licked him clean "good thing I brought those blankets ay twi " twilight sighed "eyuup" 

**To be continued**


End file.
